


My Only Sunshine

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Dean knows Castiel can hear his prayers, he spends all night trying to reach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fic to my Pre-NaNoWriMo/OMFG IT'S CANON MISHA SAID SO IT'S CANON/No School Thanks Sandy Destiel fic marathon. There are at least four more of these shitty things coming, to take place of what will be my hiatus because of NaNo.  
> So yes. Please read, please enjoy, please kudos.
> 
> Wishing you canonness and joy,  
> Tara

Dean prayed to Castiel with more desperation than he had ever prayed to God. 

Laying in the dirt, his face and body crusted with mud, Benny snoring beside him, he could feel a tear slide down his cheek. Inside he felt nauseous, yet hungry. Warm with anger and want, yet cold and sinking... sinking down to the bottom of the shallow stream he lay beside. Earlier Castiel had said that he could hear him praying, and Dean knew the asshat still could, whether he wanted to or not. Castiel had ran from them, saying all the while he was protecting Dean. He was protecting him by leaving him out here in below freezing temperatures with no shelter? The woods were too dangerous, the tops of the trees even more. Out in the false starlight had come to be the safest place to be. Dean and Benny obviously looked like prey, but they could now see and hear something sneaking up on them with enough time to slaughter it.

So he prayed. He prayed out of anger and fear and want for the black haired and now bearded angel.

_“Cas. Get over here. Please. I'm not safe anyway. I need you. You're warm. I'm begging you, man. You've left me for this long and you leave again? You'd be so warm and I'm so cold. I need your wings and your voice. Remember that night you sang to me? Just before we got stuck here?”_

Dean didn't know if prayers also meant that Castiel could see what he imagined, or however it worked, but he closed his eyes tight and remembered the night.

_The artificial heater in the hotel room had been cut on by Castiel's mojo. They weren't supposed to be in here. Sam was asleep in the adjacent room, still believing that Dean was resting in the bed beside him. But tomorrow would be a big day and Dean found it hard to sleep on those nights before. So Castiel had come to him, held him, and kissed him on the cheek._

_Dean had wanted more._

_“Car. Now.” He'd growled, holding himself back from tugging at the hem of the angel's t-shirt right there. The trenchcoat, tie, white dress shirt and shiny shoes lay on the floor in a disorganized pile. Castiel had placed his fingers on Dean's forehead, somehow in a teasing way. Dean closed his eyes._

_He'd expected to feel the leather of the backseat of his baby greet him, but instead it was another bed. He opened his eyes to find himself still under Cas, but on a colder, made bed. He grinned- Castiel was classier than he thought._

_So there they were. Castiel's t-shirt was pulled off immediately. Dean's came soon after. The two men rolled- Dean staying on top of Castiel for a few minutes, kissing the angel's plump lips and salty neck and his soft, warm stomach. Then they'd roll again and Castiel would be on top of Dean and he would repeat the same things Dean had done to him, in the exact order. When Dean laughed, Castiel just said-_

_“I'm an angel of the lord. I don't exactly know how to this yet.”_

_Dean just laughed again, kissing Castiel's slight stubble and tightening his hands around his waist. He wanted more, oh yes he did, but respect for the angel's innocence held him back. A last night on earth quickie was a common thing, and Castiel was more special than all of the others he'd seduced beforehand._

_So they kissed and kissed and kissed a bit more. That electric feeling that early morning brought buzzed through their veins, which felt almost interconnected in those moments. After about an hour and a half they grew tired, and lay side by side in the bed. Their hands were entangled and their crooked smiles were identical._

_“I'm happy.” Castiel said, rolling over just a little towards Dean. “What do you want me to do? I want to make you feel as I do at this moment.”_

_Dean knew what he was implying, but he wouldn't let it happen. “Cas, I don't want to have sex with you. That's for another time.”_

_The angel's eyes moved down a bit and his face was sullen. Dean hadn't meant to hurt him. That expression had sent pain inside him too._

_“Hey,” he said, his hand moving to play with Castiel's hair. “There is something you can do that would make me just as happy.”_

_Blue eyes perked up to meet Dean's. “What?”_

_“You can sing to me.”_

_So Castiel started singing what was obviously the first song that came to his mind. Dean remembered it coming from a commercial on TV that morning._

_“You are my sunshine,_  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.” 

_Castiel started the loop again, and Dean joined in with him. Their eyes met and Castiel's sky colored eyes took Dean away. Away from the worries, the panic, the fear, the grief. They continued to sing the verse together. Dean couldn't remember how long they did so, he could only remember the eyes and the love for the man that pumped through his veins._

Dean disconnected himself from the memory, hoping that Castiel could see and feel every single moment of it. More tears dropped down from his eyes and whisper-loud wimpers eminated from his lungs. Over and over he repeated almost the same things.

_“I miss you._

_Come back._

_Get your feathery ass over here right now._

_Godammit Cas, please._

_You do so much more good than you think. You're not going to hurt me. You'll never hurt me._

_Do you know how I felt when I saw you today? It was like the layers of mud and dirt and pain were all gone and I was me again. I hugged you and I was back to drinking beer with you and Sam and watching the game on a hotel couch._

_I really miss you Cas. I need you._

_I love you.”_


End file.
